Zdjęcie/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb szukają starej deskorolki. Okazuje się, że zostawili ją w Anglii. Postanawiają zbudować maszynę która za pomocą zdjęcia potrafi teleportować daną rzecz z każdego zakątka ziemi. Fretka postanawia wykorzystać maszynę by przeteleportować mamę do ogródka. Dundersztyc mści się na mimach zamykając wszystkich w prawdziwych niewidzialnych celach. Wkrótce postanawia zamknąć w celach wszystkich mieszkańców Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Zdjęcie (W domu Fineasza i Ferba, chłopcy odwrócili cały garaż do góry nogami, by odnaleźć deskorolkę.) Narrator: Zdjęcie Lawrence: (Przez drzwi zagląda do środka.) Czołem chłopcy, chyba słyszałem jakiś hałas? Fineasz: O cześć tato! Lawrence: Mam dziwne wrażenie, że coś tutaj kombinujecie. Nie podpowiadaj! Wywróciliście garaż do góry nogami, czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć dlaczego? Fineasz: Szukamy starej deskorolki Ferba! Lawrence: Skarbie! Czy wiesz, że chłopcy wywrócili garaż do góry nogami w poszukiwaniu deskorolki? Linda: (Z innego pokoju) Tylko niech później posprzątają.. Lawrence: Emm..jasne. Chwila momencik! Czy to ta deskorolka z Brytyjską flagą na spodzie? Fineasz: Zgadza się! Lawrence: Postawcie garaż na nogi i chodźcie ze mną. Chyba wiem gdzie jest wasza zguba. Fineasz: Słyszałeś Ferb! Trzeba posprzątać. (Fineasz i Ferb odwracają garaż.) (Chłopcy idą do pokoju rodziców, bo tata chce im coś pokazać w komputerze.) Fineasz: Co chcesz nam pokazać? Lawrence: (Lawrence szuka czegoś w internecie.) To zdjęcia, które pewien dziarskiego staruszka, które zamieścił na swoim blogu. (Na zdjęciach pojawia się dziadek Fineasza i Ferba z deskorolką.) Fineasz: Ej to dziadek! Hehe, Ferb pewnie ją zostawiłeś gdy byliśmy ostatnio w Anglii. Już wiem ! Zbudujemy skomplikowaną technologicznie maszynę, która przeniesie do naszego ogrodu cokolwiek z dowolnego miejsca na ziemi! Lawrence: Po prostu zróbcie nową deskorolkę... (Głucha cisza) Fineasz: Eeemm.. kiepski pomysł. Ferb: Jeśli pozwolisz ojcze wolimy zrobić maszynę. (W kuchni Linda prezentuje przed Fretką swój meksykański strój.) Fretka: Jej mamo! Co to za okazja?! Linda: Umówiłam się Vivian Garcia-Shapiro na meksykańsko-żydowskim festynie międzykulturowym. Może poszłybyśmy razem? Fretka: Nie pomyślę... więc? Nie! Linda: dobrze, zrobisz jak zechcesz córeczko! (Wychodzi z domu.) (W ogródku Fineasz i Ferb stoją przy nowej maszynie.) Fineasz: Na początek zróbmy próbę. Najpierw coś małego. (Do ogródka Buford z jabkiem na głowie.) Buford: Ej pryszcze patrzcie, założę się, że go nie zestrzelicie! (Ferb robi zdjęcie jakbłka i pokazuje je.) Fineasz: Mh? Buford: Mh? Ja to się mówi, strzelił mi fotkę! (Ferb wkłada zdjęcie do maszyny.) Ale wciąż mam je na głowie, panie Wilhelmtel! (Następnie wszystkie rzeczy ze zdjęcie, łącznie z częścią włosów Buforda przenosi się na platformę maszyny Fineasza i Ferba.) Niezły fryz! Wysoki jeż! (Pepe zjada jabłko.) Fineasz: Ej, udało się! Teraz coś bardziej złożonego! Buford: Ja tako jestem, poważnie! (Obok Buforda pojawia się mucha.) Jestem jak cebula! (Ferb robi mu zdjęcie i wkłada do maszyny.) (Buford był na zdjęciu z muchą i dlatego gdy chłopak zostaje przeniosiony przez maszynę łączy się z owadem.) Wow chłopaki, są was całe tysiące! Fineasz: Ups, zapomniałem o filtrze muchowym! (Wkłada kolejne zdjęcie.) Spróbujmy jeszcze raz! (Buford powraca do normy) Wybacz Buford, dobrze się czujesz? Buford: Mam dziwną ochotę na coś śmierdzącego! Fineasz: Nic mu nie jest! (Buford odchodzi.) Dobra Ferb, ściągnijmy ją zanim dziadek złamie sobie kark! (Fineasz wkłada zdjęcie z dziadkiem na deskorolce i wkłada ją do maszyny.) (tnie obraz by została sama deska i następnie zabawka przypadkowo ze stopami dziadka pojawia się obok chłopców.) (W Anglii dziadek jedzie na deskorolce.) Dziadek Ferba: (Maszyna zabiera mu deskę i stopy.) Co jest? (W ogródku) Fineasz: Tak! Hura! (Zauważa stopy dziadka.) Ups! (W Anglii) Dziadek: Zaprawdę niebywałe! (Podchodzi babcia) Moje stopy nagle zniknęły! Babcia: (Wyjmuje zatyczki do nosa.) Mogę znów oddychać! Czuje wrzosy! (W ogródku Ferb przycina zdjęcie tak by stopy dziadka z powrotem do niego wróciły.) Fineasz: Lepiej je odeślijmy! (Do dziadka stopy wróciły, ale w odwrotną stronę.) Dziadek: Wróciły! Ale wyrosły w drugą stronę! Do prawdy, to nawet całkiem wygodne. (Chodzi do tyłu.) Wreszcie mogę zobaczyć gdzie byłem! Rewelacja! (W ogródku) Fineasz: Pora sprawdzić nowy half-pipe! Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (W bazie Agenta P) Major Monogram: (Pepe wchodzi do bazy przez drzwi.) Witaj Agencie P! Całkiem niezłe wejście, proste i bardzo rzeczowe, takie lubię! Do tematu, mamy tu niewielki problem! Odkryliśmy, że wszyscy mimowie w miejskim parku, zostali uwięzieni w prawdziwych, niewidzialnych celach! Wpadliśmy na to późno, ponieważ wszyscy sądzili, że to po prostu dobrzy mimowie (Na ekranie widzać mimy i robota uwięziona w niewidzialnych celach.) Robot: Ale ja nie jestem mimem, ja jestem robotem! Major Monogram: Sądzimy, że to ma jakiś związek z nową maszyną, nad którą pracował doktor Dundersztyc. (Monogram drukuje Pepe zdjęcie Inatora.) To zdjęcie jego nowego Inatora! O tak, wygląda naprawdę wrednie! Lepiej to zniszcz! Powodzenia Agencie P! (W ogródku stoi ogromna rampa.) Izabela: (Przychodzi.) Cześć wam, co robicie?! Fineasz: Przeprowadzamy eksperyment z mega half-pipeme i nowym foto-telepotrem. Dobra Ferb, zaczynaj! (Ferb zjeżdża z ogromnej rampy.) Fretka: (Zagląda przez okno.) Hhh! No nie! (Ferb unosi sie w górę.) Aaaach! Buford, Baljeet i Izabela: Haaaaa! (Gdy już Ferb jest w powietrzu, Fineasz bierze do maszyny zdjęcie brata i chłopak znajduje się na ziemi.) Dzieci: Hura! Fretka: Oj, Caramba! Muszę powiedzieć mamie! Tylko co to było, dokąd ona poszła? (Piosenka Meksykańsko-Żydowski festyn kulturowy) Żydzi i Meksykanie: 'Meksykańsko-Żydowski festyn kulturowy! Żydowsko-Meksykański festyn kulturowy! O-le! Mamy kreplach i tostadę, tata wiesza nam piniatę, zatańczymy też lambadę, przeplatając ją czardaszem. I w butelkos mamy wino, by na micwę sił starczyło, więc serdecznie was witamy, do zabawy zapraszamy. Meksykańsko-Żydowski festyn kulturowy! Żydowsko-Meksykański festyn kulturowy! (''Fretka odwiedza Festyn.) '''Linda: Olé! Jak to miło, że przyszłaś! Fretka: Mamo, lepiej chodź ze mną! I to zaraz! Fineasz i Ferb zbudo-zbudowali takie coś co-co-ee-coo.. Eh, to bez sensu, znow tylko zaciągnęłabym cię do domu, by się przekonać, że wynalazek chłopców nagle znowu zniknął i znowu pomyslisz, że ze mną jest coś nie tak! Linda: Historia lubi się powtarzać, prawda! Skoro już jesteś, to się rozerwij! Pogrzechocz sobie! (W ogródku Buford podchodzi do Fineasza i Ferba ze zdjęciem swojego pluszowego misia.) Buford: Czy ta wasza maszyna znajdzie mojego misia? Przyniosłem jego zdjęcie! Fineasz: Mh? Trzeba spróbować! (Wkłada zdjęcie do maszy i za chwile pojawia się obok nich pluszowy miś Buforda.) Buford: To mój misio! Gdzie znów byłeś? Niegrzeczny miś, założę się, że znowu jechałeś autostopem. Masz szlaban koleszko! Kocham cię! (Na festynie Fretka siedzi prz stoisku z meksykańskim jedzeniem tacos.) Fretka: Mam niewielki problem proszę pani. Zawsze gdy chcę coś pokazać mamie, to coś znika, a ona myśli, że wariuje. I co ja powinnam zrobić? Vivian: Jeść! Jesteś za chuda! Może maco-burrito? Fretka: Dzięki! O to jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Pepe spuszcza się na linie z helikoptera do okna Dundersztyca, z którego się odpycha.) Dundersztyc: (Otwiera okno.) Kto to tak puka? Czy to znowu ta parszywa wrona? (Pepe atakuje Dundersztyca.) Aauu! O, niespodzianka! To Pepe Pan Dzibak! I mówiąc niespodzianka miałem na myśli.. eee..eeee... nic nie wymyślę. (Dundersztyc naciska przycisk i zamyka Pepę w nie widzalnej celi.) Wiesz mi, naprawdę spodziewałem się wrony. Nie żartuje! A tak przy okazji, uwięziłem cię w niewidzialnej celi. Tak owszem, zamknąłem się już kiedyś w nie widzialnej klatce, ale klatka, to przecież nie cela! To część mojego niecnego planu, by pozbyć się mimów z całego świata! Widzisz, nie dawno byłem na spacerze w parku. (Retrospekcja Dundersztyca) Nagle odniosłem wrażenieże wszyscy się na mnie patrzą, i że śmieją się ze mnie, dlatego że faktycznie wszyscy się na mnie patrzyli i śmiali się ze mnie! Nie wiedziałem o co chodzi! Dopiero gdy się obejrzałem, zobaczyłem mima. Przedrzeźnił mnie! To jak chodzę, zacieranie dłoni, moją modliszkową figurę i wtedy postanowiłem się zemścić! Oto mój Mimo-minator! Dzięki niemu w króciutkim czasie mogę uwięzić dosłownie wszystkich mimów z Okręgu wszystkich Trzech Stanów w nie widzialnych celach. Tak, tak, wiem, wiem! Cóż z ironia. (Buford, Baljeet, Fineasz i Izabela są w wielkiej wyrzutni.) Fineasz: Dobra Ferb, gotowi! Odpalaj! (dzieci lecą w powietrze.) Dzieci: Wooohoooooo! Fineasz: Wiem jak smakują chmury! Izabela: Ja wdycham świeży ozon! Buford: Ja suszę sobie pachy! (Ferb wkłada zdjęcie przyjaciół do maszyny i wszyscy zaraz pojawiają się na platformie.) Dzieci: Hehehehehehe! (Fretka robi sobie pamiątkowe zdjęcie.) Fotograf: Powiec Queso! Fretka: Chwila, moment! (Patrzy na zdjęcie.) Ten ich foto-teleport! Wystarczy tylko, że włożę zdjęcie mamy do tej maszyny, a ona przeniesie ją do chłopców, tak? Fotograf: Eee.. tak? Fretka: Hhh! I to coś nie zniknie, dopóki mama tego nie zobaczy, ponieważ będzie w środku! To super dowód! Fineasz i Ferb nareszcie wpadną raz na zawsze! Mogę pożyczyć? dzięki! (Biegnie z aparatem do mamy.) Fotograf: Ej, to prezent od mamy! (Fretka dobiega do mamy.) Fretka: Uśmiech! (Robi mamie zdjęcie.) Ach-acha! Ach-acha! Ach-acha! Ach-acha! Ach-acha! Ach-acha! Ach-acha!... Linda: Och, miło wiedzieć, że dałaś wreszcie chłopcą spokój i zajęłaś się czymś bardziej interesującym. (W spółce Zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku jesteś naprawdę świetnym mimem! Zupełnie jak byś siedział w niewidzialnej cel... Acha! Rzeczywiście! Przecież ty naprawdę siedzisz w niewidzialnej celi! Hahahaha! Trochę już mnie męczy ten dowcip, ale to silniejsze ode mnie! Skoro już sprawdziło się z mimami, postanowiłem zamknąć wszystkich pozostałych mieszkańców w okręgu wszystkich Trzech Stanów w niewidzialnych celach. Hahaha! (Inatorowi zepsuło się autaomatyczne przemieszczanie.) A niech to motyla noga! (Sam wiezie na balkon Inator.) (Pepe wyciągają się z celi.) A teraz ścianę guzik! (Pepe atakuje Dundersztyca.) Dzięki za ból głowy! (Pepe wali go.) Eh, dzięki za siniaka! (w ogródku '') '''Fineasz': Czy wszyscy wyprubowali maszynę? Buford: Ja odzyskałem misia! Izabela: Ja odzyskałam lalkę! Baljeet: Ja znalazłem mojego wujka Malika! Wujek Malik: Baljeet, byłem własnie na urlopie. Baljeet: Och! Spędzasz go z rodziną? Wujek Malik: Spędzałem! Fineasz Pepe jeszcze nie wrócił! Już wiem, włożę jego zdjęcie i go tutaj przeteleportuje. (Fineasz wkłada zdjęcie Pepe do foto-teleportera.) (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Nie, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Nie włączaj autodestrukcji! (Pepe znika i przenosi się do ogródka Fineasza i Ferba.) Fretka: No to teraz wpadliście! Pepe: (Terkocze) Fineasz: O, już jesteś Pepe! Fretka: Ahahaha! Z drogi! No to uwaga! (Wkłada zdjęcie do foto-teleportera.) Teraz was mam! (Na festynie Linda gra w piñatę.) Mężczyzna: Dobrze! O jej! Śmiało! Musi się pani bardziej nieco bardziej przyłożyć! (Teleporter zabiera Lindę do domu.) O Caramba! (Linda pojawia się w ogródku i z opaską na oczach lata z kijem.) Linda: Nie ma sprawy! Dzieci: (Uciekają przed Lindą.) Aaaaa! Fretka: Tak, udało się ! Mamo, mamo spójrz! (Biegnie za mamą.) Linda: Gdzie ta piñata? (U Dundersztyca') Dundersztyc: Gdzie on zniknął? Stał dokładnie tutaj i miał udaremnić mój niecny plan, kiedy nagle... A wiec mogę teraz bez preszkód wcielić w życie mój szatański projekt! Juhu! (W ogródku) Fretka: Mamo! Buford: uwaga! Baljeet: We mnie nie ma cukierków! Linda: Czy ktoś mi chociaż powie czy ciepło, czy zimno?! Fretka: Zimno! Baljeet: We mnie nie ma cukierków! (Pepe podchodzi do maszyny Fineasza i Ferba i wkłada do niej zdjęcie Inatora Dundersztyca.) Głos maszyny: Szukam! Buford: Ja jestem jeszcze młody! (U Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: A więc... oto niewidzialne cele dla wszystkich! (Inator teleportuje się do ogródka Fineasza i Ferba.) No jasne! A czemu nie! (W ogródku Fineasza i Ferba) Fretka: Mamo patrz! (Rzuca się na Lindę i razem opadają na ziemię.) Mamo patrz! Mamo patrz! (Kij Lindy wypada jej z rąk i trafia w przycisk autodestrukcji Dundersztyca i wszystko znika z ogródka.) Linda: (Zdejmuje opaskę.) Oczom nie wierzę! Jestem już tutaj?! Z opaskę na oczach trudno ocenić odległość! (Wstaje.) ech! Trudno! Ktoś jest głodny?! (Pisenka Nie jestem z cukru) Fretka: A-a-a-a-ale. (całą piosenkę) Baljeet: Nie jestem z cukru, o nie. Nie jestem z cukru, o nie. Chłopakiem jestem i nie jestem z cukru, o nie. Twa matka ma opaskę, więc nie widzi nic. Chciała kijem walnąć mnie, nie jestem z cukru, o nie! Buford:: Głąb to nie piniata! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2